On work floors for controlling production processes there are a large number of instruments (such as sensor instruments and devices such as valve positioners) provided within the plant for controlling the processes. Maintaining the processes in the proper state presupposes that the instruments that are located within the plant are operating properly. Consequently, quick action must be taken if there is a problem with an instrument. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-21555 (“the JP '555”) describes a problem monitoring device or monitoring the state of an instrument to evaluate whether or not there is a problem.
In the problem monitoring device set forth in the JP '555, above, monitoring whether or not there is a problem with an instrument is costly and time-consuming because it is necessary to set up a problem monitoring instrument, and to perform monitoring, for each individual instrument that is disposed on the workflow.
The present invention is to solve the problem with the conventional technology set forth above, and an aspect thereof is to provide a mobile terminal and instrument diagnostic method whereby it is possible to reduce the cost and time for monitoring whether or not there are problems with instruments.